Chinese patent number 201220644972.0 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector includes a main body provided with receiving holes, and terminals accommodated in the receiving holes for connecting a chip module to a circuit board. Each of the terminals includes a base, an extending arm, a soldering portion, and an elastic arm. The soldering portion has two horizontally extending clamping portions to clamp a solder ball.
However, the electrical connector has at least the following disadvantages: extension widths of the two clamping portions are relatively great on a terminal strip. With a development trend of densification of terminals of the electrical connector, gaps between receiving holes become increasingly smaller. The great extension widths of the terminals on the strip make the gaps between the terminals on the strip greater than the gaps between the receiving holes. Therefore, the terminals are often designed by skipping gaps. Consequently, multiple times of assembling are needed when the terminals arranged on the strip are assembled into a same row of receiving holes of an insulation body. For example, terminals at odd-numbered positions, such as the first, the third, and the fifth positions, of the receiving holes in a same row are first inserted, and terminals at even-numbered positions, such as the second, the fourth, and the sixth positions, of the receiving holes in a same row are then inserted. Multiple assembling processes are needed.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.